Big Time Crush
by Smayrie
Summary: Since their break up, Logan and Camille have struggled to remain 'just friends'. It all gets worse when Stephanie tells Camille about her crush on Logan. Sorry about the name of the story, I didn't have anything better in mind, Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Stephanie Loves Logan

**This idea randomly popped into my head when I was watching Big Time Crush for the third time and funny enough it barely has anything to do with what happened in that episode! Anyway, I felt like I was going to throw up if I kept this idea in my head.**

**DISCLAIMER: **** I do not own Big Time Rush and the characters in this Fic.**

* * *

><p>Camille walked out of the Elevator feeling very lazy. The only plan she had for the day was to relax at the Palm Woods Pool and nothing else. As she walked sluggishly through the Lobby, she soon spotted Stephanie sitting on the Couch and quietly scribbling something down in a book. Camille then decided to ask Stephanie if she would like to come to the pool with her.<p>

Stephanie barely noticed Camille standing behind her; she was so engrossed with writing down her thoughts in her diary. 'Hey Stephanie!' Camille screamed, her plan to sneak up on Stephanie had worked flawlessly. Stephanie shivered as Camille's voice rang through her ears, she immediately closed her diary and faced Camille whom she hoped had not seen anything in her diary. 'Hey Camille, what are you doing here?' Stephanie asked.

Camille could not understand why Stephanie was so jumpy, she had not meant to scare her or read anything from her diary but unfortunately, her eyes had seen the words "I think I might be in love with him" just before Stephanie had snapped the Diary shot.

'Relax, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the Pool with me,' Camille said, trying her best to suppress her urge to ask Stephanie who she was reffering to in her diary. 'Um, no, I'm just going to relax here in the Lobby,' Stephanie said, 'okay, I'll just go then, but first, you have to tell me what's his name,' Camille said, sitting beside Stephanie on the couch, 'whose name?' Stephanie asked. 'The guy in your diary,' Camille replied already excited. 'Oh my gosh, you looked into my diary!' Stephanie said, feeling more frightened than annoyed. 'I'm sorry, I promise, I didn't see anything too important. Just tell me, is he cute? Does he stay at the Palm Woods? Is it someone I know? Does he feel the same way –' Camille asked, 'I can't tell you, I'm sorry,' Stephanie said, cutting Camille short and standing up.

Camille frowned slightly, Stephanie wasn't someone that liked to keep secrets, she couldn't imagine why Stephanie wouldn't tell her about this 'guy' it was not like she was going to go about telling people. They had become pretty close since Stephanie moved into the Palm Woods over a year ago.

'Stephanie relax, it's not the crazy drama girl that's asking, it's just me, Camille,' Camille said, gently pulling Stehanie back onto the Couch. 'No, you don't understand, I just ... I just can't tell you,' Stephanie said looking away. 'Stephanie, saying that just makes me really want to know and I promise I will not freak out even it turns out to be my dad or Mr. Bitters or anyone else,' Camille said reassuringly. 'I don't know, if I tell you, things might get really awkward between us,' Stephanie said, 'Okay, just try me and I've already promised that I will not freak out no matter who it is,' Camille said.

'It's ... um ... it's Logan,' Stephanie finally blurted out, 'it's Logan,' Camille repeated. There was suddenly a deafening silence. Camille tried to digest what Stephanie had just said, she had promised that she was not going to freak out but that suddenly seemed like a very difficult task. She quickly reminded herself that she and Logan had broken up a while ago which meant that he was free to date other people and most of all, she didn't want to make Stephanie feel uncomfortable around her so she tried her best to remain calm and choose her next set of words very wisely.

'Wow, who would have known, I mean, you always behaved so normally around him,' Camille said, forcing a smile to appear across her face. 'I know, it's just that since I arrived here, I've always been crushing on him and I figured both of you had a 'thing' going on and I didn't want to get in the middle of it and if this is totally freaking you out I can just keep on crushing on him secretly,' Stephanie said.

'Stephanie! The only person that's really freaking out here is you. Besides, Logan and I broke up like a million years ago, I am so over him and I totally think you should ask him out,' Camille said, still smiling. 'Camille, you're so cool, has anyone ever told you that before?' Stephanie asked, finally feeling relieved, Camille simply nodded her head without saying a word, the truth was that Logan had told her that a lot of times when they were still dating. 'I can't ask Logan out,' Stephanie said, hearing Stephanie say this gave Camille a slight moment of joy but the better part of her spoke up. 'Why not? I just totally gave you a go-ahead speech,' 'I know, it's just that I always feel so nervous around him and what if he's not over you or he just doesn't like me like that?'

Camille sighed deeply before speaking up again, 'you know what, why don't you just write him a letter about how exactly you feel and I'll make sure it gets to him,' 'you'll give it to him?' Stephanie asked, 'not exactly but I will make sure he gets it,' Camille said. 'Thanks Camille, you're the best,' Stephanie said, immediately hugging Camille.

* * *

><p>Camille stood by the Pool, shaking with indecision. Why had she been so deceitful? Everything she had said about being over Logan was a lie, they had kissed like ten seconds after Logan had declared the break-up and since then she always wanted to get back together with him.<p>

Now, here she was, holding the little red envelope that contained Stephanie's letter to Logan. She bit her lips hard trying to make a decision. A part of her urged her to be a good friend and make sure the letter got to Logan since she was the one who had encouraged Stephanie to write the letter in the first place, but the other part of her wanted to tear the letter and destroy any chances of Stephanie and Logan being together, after all, if he was not with her why should he be with anyone else?

Camille shot her eyes and forced her body to be still. Slowly and steadily she let the letter slip out of her hands and then she finally threw it away. She would tell Stephanie the truth later on when she had the guts to face her. She quickly ran away from the Pool area and didn't look back.

Buddha Bob held the little envelope in his hands. He was just walking to the Lobby when he spotted Camille throwing away an envelope and running away. He couldn't imagine why she would do something like that, the envelope was still sealed and judging by the weight, it must contain a letter, he immediately made it his mission to go to her Apartment and return the letter to her. Maybe she had no idea that she had dropped the letter when she had run off.

As Buddha Bob walked into the Lobby, he could hear Mr. Bitters yell out his name. 'Buddha Bob! You need to take care of clogging emergencies in Apartments 2J, 3B, 3K and 3R,' Mr. Bitters said. Budha Bob just nodded and walked towards the elevator, he would take care of all clogging emergencies before he made a stop at Camille's Apartment to give her the letter.

Buddha Bob soon arrived at the front of Apartment 2J, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. As he waited, he quickly fitted the little red envelope behind his belt so it won't get in the way of his work. Carlos soon opened the door and ushered Buddha Bob into the Apartment, he was not smiling like he usually always did.

'What's wrong kiddo?' Buddha Bob asked with a sincere concern. 'I can't find my Helmet and I'm pretty sure that no one stole it because I was with it this morning,' Carlos said. 'Well maybe, it's because you didn't look around very carefully,' Buddha Bob said, 'I think you're right, I'm going to check my room again,' Carlos said as he dashed off.

Buddha Bob took one quick look around the Apartment. The other three boys of Big Time Rush were too busy playing a video game to notice his presence. He soon spotted Carlos' Helmet wedged under one of the dinning table chairs, he laughed softly and quickly loosened his belt a littlle bit so he could pull it out and then he gently placed it on the dinning table.

He tried to steady the Helmet on the dinning table when he suddenly heard his name, 'hey Buddha Bob,' Katie said, 'hey Katie,' Buddha Bob said turning around, he had felt rather surprised when Katie had yelled out his name, he didn't even realize when the little red envelope sliped off his belt's loosened support and made it's way into Carlos' helmet when he had turned around.

'I'm just here for the clogging emergencies,' Buddha Bob replied, 'don't worry about it, I found out that it was Carlos' toothbrush that was clogging up the sink,' Katie said, 'how did you get it out?' 'I have my ways,' 'since that's settled, tell Carlos that I found his Helmet under the dinning table,' Buddha Bob said as he opened the door and left the Apartment, still unaware that the envelope had slipped into Carlos' Helmet. 'Sure, I will,' Katie said as she waved him goodbye and shut the door.

Carlos rushed out of Swirly Slide and immediately yelled 'has anyone seen my Helmet?' 'Carlos, your Helmet is over there,' Katie said pointing at the Helmet as she made her way to the orange couch and sat beside Kendall.

Carlos immediately rushed towards the dinning table, picked up the Helmet and put it on his head, with the envelope sticking out of it. He then rushed to the front of the Flat Screen TV and screamed 'I found my Helmet!' He kept on screaming and dancing around much to the annoyance of his friends. As he continued dancing, he barely noticed the red evelope completely slip out of the Helmet and fall to the floor.

'What is that thing on the floor?' Kendall asked pointing at the red envelope.

'I think it's an envelope with a letter in it,' Logan said. James immediately bent over and grabbed the envelope before Carlos could. He roughly tore open the envelope and took out the neatly folded letter in it. He started to scan through the letter with his eyes and suddenly screamed 'Oh my gosh!'

'Is it an invitation to a party?' Kendall, Logan and Katie asked at once.

'Is it a letter of blackmail?' Carlos asked rushing to the couch to seat beside James.

'No! It looks like Carlitos has a Secret Admirer!'

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about the story so far? Please leave a review!<strong>


	2. The Girl With The Hand Writting

**I would like to say a big thank you to all my lovely reviewers and to everyone else who added this story to his/her story alert subscription list or Favorite Stories' list!**

* * *

><p>'My turn!' Katie screamed as she yanked the letter out of Kendall's hand.<p>

'This is not right, everyone knows that if any of us is to have a Secret Admirer, it should be me,' James said.

'Well, I'm glad it's not you for once,' Kendall said.

'I just can't believe that who ever wrote this didn't leave her name,' Carlos said,

'Maybe she forgot,' Logan said.

'It's either that or she wasn't sure of her sanity when she was writing this so she left out her name just incase she got her brains back,' James said.

'Hey, do not make fun of my lady,' Carlos said.

'You don't even know who she is,' Katie chipped in.

'Which is why we need to find out, Logan give us the run down,' Kendall said.

'Let's review this, Carlos has been looking for his Helmet all day and then he suddenly finds it with that letter in it which means whoever wrote this must be aware that Carlos is very fond of his Helmet which narrows our suspects to all the girls at the Palm Woods,' Logan said.

'I wonder how this chick managed to get Carlos' Helmet in and out of our Apartment without any of us knowing about it,' Katie said.

'We really need to find whoever wrote this because she has a lot of explaining to do!' James said, waving the letter in the air.

'Yeah! And I think we should start at the Pool,' Carlos suggested.

'Alright guys, operation "find Carlos' Secret Admirer so he can finally have a girlfriend" is under way,' Kendall said.

'Okay, once again, I should totally be in charge of naming all the operations,' Logan said,

'To the pool!' James said as he walked out of the Apartment with Kendall, Carlos and Logan right behind. Then they rushed to the stairs having no patience to take the elevator.

'So when we get to the pool, how will find my lady?' Carlos asked.

'Easy, look for the girl that's giving you a flirty face but I have to warn you she will be very difficult to find with me around,' James said.

'I hate to agree with James but I think he's right, lots of girl give him the flirty face,' Logan said.

'Which means we need a plan, Logan any ideas?' Kendall asked.

'We're trying to find the girl that wrote that letter so we need a sample of all the hand writtings of all the girls around our age living at the Palm Woods,' Logan said.

'How would we possibly gather all the handwrittings from all the girls at the Palm Woods? I mean it's not like they're just going to write out their names on a paper or anything,' James said.

'I've got it! We'll just tell them Mr Bitters told us to round up the names of anyone who is interested in paying a reduced rent,' Kendall said.

'Why would anyone believe that we would do anything for Bitters?' Carlos asked.

'I don't know, I guess we'll have to sound really convincing plus everyone wants to pay a lower rent,' Kendall said.

'Won't we get in a lot of trouble with Bitters?' Logan asked.

'Who cares? I mean, we'll definitely get in trouble with Bitters one way or the other today,' Carlos said.

'So, let's try not to ask the same set of girls and meet back at our pool chairs in thirty minutes,' Kendall said.

'Alright,' the other three guys replied.

'One more thing, whoever wrote this likes to dot the letter 'i' with a heart and the writing seems really unique so I'm guessing she's probably left handed,' Logan said.'

'Now let's go and get papers and pens from Front Desk,' Kendall said.

The four boys walked briskly through the Lobby where they spotted Mr Bitters at his usual position at the Front Desk. James and Carlos immediately started jumping on the couch in order to cause a distraction. Soon enough, Mr. Bitters started yelling at them and trying to get them off the couch. Kendall and Logan then sneaked up to the Front Desk and quickly snatched any plain sheet and pens they could find, and then they signaled to James and Carlos to stop jumping on the couch and meet them at the pool.

'Get off the couch you lunatics!' Mr. Bitters growled.

'Okay,' Carlos and James said as they jumped off the couch and raced out of the Lobby.

'Yeah, you better run!' Mr Bitters screamed. He was surprised that the two boys had listened to him, normally it would take a lot more yelling and threatening to get the boys to listen but either ways they did what he wanted so he walked victoriously back to the Front Desk. He soon noticed that it was void of pens and some sheets, he then checked the floor to see if they had fallen off but there was nothing on the floor. 'Okay, who took my sheets and pens?'

* * *

><p>When James and Carlos arrived at the pool, Kendall and Logan gave them their papers and pens and then all four boys set to work, scurrrying around the pool area trying to get the girls to write their names on the papers. Half an hour later they got back together at their agreed meeting place to discuss their progress.<p>

'I got four names and five phone numbers,' James said.

'What happened to the last girl?' Carlos asked.

'She was kind of a tough one so I forgot to tell her to write down her name on the paper but I still got her number though,' James replied.

'Okay, every girl on James' list is ruled out,' Kendall said.

'Why?' Carlos and Logan asked.

'He got all their numbers which means they won't be secretly admiring Carlos if they just wanted to date James,' Kendall said.

'That makes total sense. So Carlos, who are the girls on your list?' Logan asked.

'Typical, you only got the Jenifers to write down their names,' James said, looking into Carlos' paper.

'In my defence they were very difficult to convince,' Carlos said.

'Hmmm, none of them dots her 'i' with a heart,' Logan said.

'So Kendall who's on your list?' James asked.

'Just Camille, Rachael and the Simms Twins but the handwritting doesn't match.'

'So who's on your list Logan?' Carlos asked.

'I got six girls to write down their names, they all dot their 'i' with a heart and I'm contemplating between the first three hand writtings but I'm not quite sure,' Logan said, showing Kendall his list.

'Great, it's either they don't dot the letter 'i' like that or the writting doesn't match,' James said.

'Guys, we cannot give up, we're doing this for Carlos and I think we'll soon find her,' Kendall said.

'Okay, but I'm starting to doubt that she's stays at the Palm Woods but I do enjoy collecting phone numbers,' James said.

'Okay we'll look around the pool again and then we can start extending the search to the Lobby and maybe the park, okay?' Kendall said.

'Guys, thanks for helping me out so much,' Carlos said.

'Hey don't sweat it,' James said.

'Yeah, what are friends for,' Logan said.

'Let's spread out,' Kendall said. All four guys once again started scurrying around the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story, please feel free to leave a review.<strong>


	3. The Perfect Match!

**Welcome to the third chapter of my unique Fic! **

* * *

><p>'Camille, are you sure you're not sick?' Jo asked her friend for the second time. Camille had been so quiet all day and even a dip in the Palm Woods Pool could not cheer her up. Jo then assumed that her friend might be sick so she convinced her to return to her Apartment and get some rest.<p>

'I'm fine,' Camille said.

'I don't believe you, there's something bothering and I won't stop asking you till you tell me what's wrong,' Jo said.

'Okay, but please promise me that you won't tell anyone - not even Kendall,' Camille said.

'I promise,' Jo said.

'This morning, Stephanie told me that she has a crush on Logan,' Camille said.

'Stephanie has a crush on Logan? Since when?' Jo asked.

'My reactions exactly but what's bugging me is that I did something terrible, something I'm not proud of,' Camille said.

'I hope you didn't try to slap her when she told you this,' Jo said.

'No, infact, I did the opposite, I encouraged her to ask Logan out but she was too nervous to so I told her to write him a letter about how she feels about him,' Camille said.

Is she done writing the letter?' Jo asked.

'Yes and I was suposed to make sure the letter got to Logan but instead ... I threw it away,' Camille said.

'Let me guess you're not over Logan and you don't want to hurt Stephanie at the same time,' Jo said.

'That's exactly how I feel and ten minutes after throwing away the letter, I came back looking for it but I couldn't find it and since then, I've been feeling like a monster. I mean, what will I tell Stephanie when she asks me if Logan got the letter,' Camille said.

'Camille, the last thing you should ever tell Stephanie right now is a lie, just tell her the whole truth,' Jo said.

'The truth? The truth is that I am still in love with Logan and I can't watch him date other girls. The truth is that Stephanie is my friend and I don't want to hurt her and the only thing that's going to really hurt her right now is the truth,' Camille said.

'But you can't keep telling her lies! If she and Logan eventually start dating you might fall into a jealous rage and then the most hurtful thing is going to be the fact that you didn't tell her truth,' Jo said.

'Okay, I'll tell her the truth, but this is going to be so hard for me,' Camille said.

'You don't have to go through this on your own, I'll always be here for you,' Jo said reassuringly.

'Thank you so much,' Camille said as she gave Jo a quick hug. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

'Do you want mr to get that?' Jo asked.

'No, don't worry, I'll get it,' Camille stood up and went to open the door and there, standing right in front of her was Stephanie.

'Hey Camille, can we talk?'

'Please come in,' Camille said.

'No, I think we should just talk in the Hallway if that's okay with you,' Stephanie said.

'Alright,' Camille said as she quickly stepped out of the Apartment and shut the door.

'So, about that letter -' Stephanie tried to say.

'Stephanie, I haven't been completely honest with you. This morning, when I told you that I was totally over Logan, I was lying. The truth is that I'm not over him and I ... threw your letter away and I'm so sorry,' Camille said.

'I knew this would happen,' Stephanie said.

'I'm so sorry, I know you totally feel like you were better off when I didn't know about your feelings for Logan,' Camille said.

'No, I don't, I'm glad I told you even if things didn't end the way I wanted it to, it's just that I don't want a guy to come between us,' Stephanie said.

'Logan's not just a guy - he's an awesome guy, that's pretty much why I'm not over him but the reality of everything is that we broke up and even if I don't want to face fact, I know I'll still have to forget about him and try to move on,' Camille said.

'Camille, you don't have to be so nice,' Stephanie said.

'I know that, but I want to be nice and once again I'm telling you to go and ask Logan out,' Camille said.

''I can't, I will totally chicken out,' Stephanie said.

'But you have to, I mean, you can't leave a letter to do what your lips can do better,' Camille said.

'You know what you're right, I even forgot to write my name in the letter,' Stephanie said.

'You just get into that elevator, get downstairs and go to the pool and tell him how you feel,' Camille said.

'Thanks Camille ... for everything,' Stephanie said as she walked into the elevator.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the Lobby trying to pick out the next girl whom he would ask to write down her name. He had gotten two other girls to write down their names at the pool and then decided to check the Lobby for some more girls. Walking through the Lobby, he soon spotted Stephanie and yelled out her name.<p>

'Hey Stephanie,' Logan said walking towards her.

'Hey Logan,' Stephanie said.

'Stephanie, I'm on an errand from Bitters to get the names of anyone who is interested in paying a lower rent,' Logan said.

'That's kind of my dad's department,' Stephanie said.

'There's no problem, you can just write your name and it will stand in for him,' Logan said, handing her the sheet and pen.

'Alright,' Stephanie said as she collected the pen and paper and quickly scribbled out her name with her left hand.

'You are left-handed? I don't think I've ever noticed,' Logan said taking a mental note of this as he collected the paper and pen from Stephanie.

'Yap, I've always been left handed. Logan, there's something I have to tell you,' Stephanie said.

'Okay, but I hope there's nothing wrong,' Logan said with a genuine concern.

Stephanie could feel her mouth dry up, Logan was such an awesome friend. If she told him about her feelings and he didn't feel the same way, it might ruin their friendship. She tried her best to speak but she found herself stuttering.

'Logan, I've always wanted to tell you that ... that I really like ... Big Time Rush! I mean I totally love you guys and your music! I cannot believe I get to talk to you guys everyday,' Stephanie said.

'So, do you want my autograph or something?' Logan asked jokingly.

'No, actually I wanted to tell you that I -' Stephanie trailed off as she was interrupted by a loud voice behind her, Kendall's voice.

'Hi Stephanie,' Kendall said as he walked up to Logan and Stephanie.

'Hi Kendall,' Stephanie turning around to leave.

'Stephanie wait, what were you going to tell me?' Logan asked softly.

'It's nothing important, I guess I just really love ... Big Time Rush,' Stephanie said as she immediately walked away.

'Okay, what is up with her?' Kendall asked.

'I'm not sure, I could have sworn she was going to tell me something really important,' Logan said.

'Anyway, how many names did you get in here?' Kendall asked.

'Just Stephanie's and she's left-handed, that has count for something,' Logan said, showing the paper to Kendall.

'She even dots her 'i' with tiny hearts,' Kendall said.

'Yeah! So are you with the letter here so we see if they match,' Logan said.

'Yap,' Kendall replied, immediately pulling the letter out of his pocket. He and Logan studied the two hand writtings carefully before finally coming to a conclusion.

'It's the perfect match!' Both boys screamed at once.

'This means Stephanie is the Secret Admirer!' Kendall said.

'No wonder she was acting so weird, I bet that's what she wanted to tell me,' Logan said.

We have to go and tell Carlos and James,' Kendall said.

'Let's go!' Logan screamed as he and Kendall rushed to the Pool area to find their other two friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if Stephanie KingTristin Mays is left-handed, I just made her character seem like that to suit the story. Don't forget to review!**


	4. The Truth Uncovered

**Sorry I haven't updated for two days, I've been busy!**

* * *

><p>Katie slumped down on the orange couch, feeling so tired that she couldn't even turn on the TV. She had been playing kick ball and flying her kite all day at the park and only returned to the Apartment because she was exhausted. She was slowly drifting into sleep when she heard a knock on the door. She tried to get up but her whole body felt numb so instead she yelled out 'Come in!'<p>

The door opened as Buddha Bob walked in. 'Hi Katie,' Buddha Bob said.

'Oh hey Buddha Bob,' Katie said, still lying on the couch.

'Did you happen to see any little red envelope today? I think I might have lost one when I came here this morning,' Buddha Bob said.

Katie immediately sat up, suddenly feeling very alert. The only red envelope she had seen through out the day was the one the that contained the letter from Carlos' Secret Admirer but it couldn't possibly be the same envelope that Budha Bob was reffering to.

'No, I don't think I've seen any red envelope that could belong to you,' Katie said.

'Are you sure, because I have this feeling that I must have forgotten it here this morning,' Buddha Bob said.

'Yes, I'm sure, but I'll keep an eye open for your envelope and return it to you if I see it. But just out of curiousity, what was in your envelope?' Katie asked.

'A letter,' Buddha Bob replied.

'Hmmmm ... a letter,' Katie muttered to herself.

'Alright Katie, I'll just go now, say hello to your mom for me,' Buddha Bob said as he walked out of the Apartment and shut the door.

Katie tried to think of all the possibilities. The letter itself did not contain any name at all which meant it could belong to anyone and it still didn't make sense to her how the letter had gotten into Carlos' Helmet. Buddha Bob had been in the Apartment just this morning and was actually the one that had found Carlos' Helmet so it was possible that he had dropped the envelope in the Helmet. But if he did, he wouldn't come looking for it. Something wasn't right but she knew that there was an explaination for everything. If the letter actually belonged to Buddha Bob, it will mean that Carlos didn't have a Secret Admirer and that her brother and his friends were at the pool searching for a girl that didn't exist.

The main door opened as Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan walked in. 'We've found my Lady!' Carlos immediately announced.

'Really? So who is she?' Katie asked.

'It's Stephanie,' Carlos replied.

'Guys something doesn't add up, I mean how did "Stephanie" get the letter into Carlos' Helmet?' Katie asked.

'Oh, come on, this is Stephanie we're talking about. Who could be more sneakier than she is?' James asked.

'Yeah and her writting matches with the one in the letter,' Logan said.

'Buddha Bob was here like ten minutes ago looking for his red envelope,' Katie said.

'I don't get it, what does that have to do with anything?' Carlos asked.

'A lot. When he came here this morning he found your Helmet so I think that he might have some how accidently dropped it in your Helmet,' Katie said.

'So you think that Buddha Bob is the Secret Admirer?' James asked.

'No, I think that the letter belongs to Buddha Bob and Carlos has no Secret Admirer,' Katie said.

'I know you like to be right baby sister, but we're all pretty sure that Stephanie's the Secret Admirer,' Kendall said.

'This is not over, I'm going to find proof,' Katie said, immediately walking out of the Apartment.

'And I'm gonna go freshen up and ask Stephanie out on a date,' Carlos said.

'Remember Carlos, just coz she's your Secret Admirer doesn't mean she can't snap out of it. This means you need to get rid of that Helmet and wear Baracuda Man Spray,' James said.

'I am not spraying that thing anywhere close to my body,' Carlos said as he rushed into the Swirly Slide.

'Carlos! Get back here! This is for your own good!' James said, immediately racing after Carlos.

'I am not getting involved with that,' Logan said.

'Anyway, I'm gonna go find Jo and ask her if she want to go to the Movies with me tonight,' Kendall said as he walked out of the Apartment, down the Hallway and finally into the elevator. When Kendall got to the Lobby, he looked around for Jo and soon spotted her at the Vending Machine, holding two fruit smackers. He immediately walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

'You wanna go see a Movie with me tonight?' Kendall asked.

'I would love to, but I promised Camille I would spend the whole day with her, sorry,' Jo said.

'Oh well, I can't get in the way of girl time,' Kendall said.

'So what have you been up to today?' Jo asked.

'Nothing much, just found out that Stephanie is Carlos' Secret Admirer,' Kendall replied.

'What? I mean how did you find out?' Jo asked.

'It was not easy, Carlos found this letter in his Helmet and we've been trying to find the girl with the matching hand writting all day and it was Stephanie,' Kendall said.

'But Stephanie likes -' Jo said, immediately stopping herself. She had promised Camille that she wouldn't tell anyone about Stephanie's crush on Logan but she couldn't let Carlos keep thinking that Stephanie was in love with him. That definitely had to be a good course for breaking a promise.

'Stephanie likes what?' Kendall asked.

'Okay, I'm not supposed to tell you this but Stephanie likes Logan,' Jo said.

'What? But she wrote a letter to Carlos!' Kendall said.

'Actually, she wrote a letter to Logan but Camille well accidently threw it away so I'm guessing it might have somehow gotten to Carlos instead,' Jo said.

'I have to go and tell Carlos right now!' Kendall said as he turned around to leave.

'Kendall wait, goodbye kiss,' Jo said. Kendall immediately turned around again and kissed Jo softly on the lips before dashing off towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Katie walked around the Palm Woods in search of Buddha Bob. She was still feeling tired but she felt convicted to prove to the boys that the letter belonged to Buddha Bob. She soon found him at the Dumpster and walked up to him.<p>

'Hey Katie, have you found the envelope?' Buddha Bob asked.

'Yes, sort of, but first you have to tell me if the letter inside belongs to you,' Katie said.

'No, it actually belongs to Camille and all I want to do is return it to her,' Buddha Bob replied.

'It belongs to Camille?' Katie asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, I saw her throw it away at the Pool today so I picked it up and wanted to return it to her just incase she threw it away by mistake,' Buddha Bob said.

'Do you know anything else about the letter?' Katie asked.

'Nope,' Buddha Bob replied.

'One more thing did you drop the envelope anywhere in my apartment today, let's say Carlos' Helmet?' Katie asked.

'No, I put it behind my belt for support,' Buddha Bob.

'Why would would you put such a tiny envelope behind your belt? Didn't you know that it could have fallen off?' Katie asked.

'Hey, my belt was tight and firm around the envelope well until I loosened it a bit so that I could pull out Carlos' Helmet from under the dinning table,' Buddha Bob said.

'That's it! It must have fallen off! Okay, thanks, I'll get the letter to Camille later,' Katie said and raced off towards the entrance to the Palm Woods Hotel. She had finally gotten all the proof she needed although the part about Camille was weird. As she ran through the Lobby and rushed towards the elevator she spotted her older brother Kendall also running towards the elevator and they both rushed in at the same time when the elevator doors slid open.

'Kendall you're not going to believe what I found out about the letter,' Katie said, still breathing very fast from all the running.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please leave a review!<strong>


	5. The Kiss

**I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story with special thanks to happygirl57, your advice has been very helpful to me.**

* * *

><p>Stephanie knocked on the door of Apartment 2J for the second time. 'Okay, I'm just gonna go ahead and say it, no stuttering or changing the subject,' Stephanie said to herself. Luckily for her, Logan opened the door.<p>

'Hi Stephanie, if you're looking for Carlos he's in ...' Stephanie could see Logan's mouth moving but she wasn't listening to what he was saying. The only thought that was racing through her mind was Camille's advice: you can't leave a letter to do what your lips can do better. She immediately decided to kiss him, that way, he would know how she felt and would tell her if he felt the same way.

'Stephanie, are you okay?' Logan asked, he had invited Stephanie into the Apartment but instead of coming in, she just stood there staring at him. Suddenly she pulled him forward and pressed her lips against his. Stephanie could feel Logan's slight resistance but she had no intention to pull away but she eventually did when she heard footsteps rushing through the Hallway.

Stephanie and Logan turned around to see a very stunned Kendall and Katie. Logan was so shocked, he could hardly believe that Stephanie had just kissed him. 'What just ... Why did you kiss me?' Logan asked.

'I just really like you Logan Mitchell and I need to know if you feel the same way about me,' Stephanie said.

'What? But you wrote a letter to Carlos,' Logan said.

'No I didn't,' Stephanie said.

'Actually, she wrote it to you Logan,' Kendall said.

'But it got to Carlos by accident,' Katie said.

'I don't know how that letter got to Carlos but I need to know if you like me,' Stephanie said.

'Stephanie, everything is happening too fast, I just need to think about this,' Logan said.

'Okay, just get back to me when you can,' Stephanie said as she walked away.

The three watched her leave in silence before snapping back to reality and walking into the Apartment. 'Wow! Today has been one heck of a day,' Kendall said.

'I don't even know how I'm going to tell Carlos about this thing with Stephanie,' Logan said.

'What thing with Stephanie?' Carlos asked as he slid out of the Swirly Slide with James right behind him.

'If you won't tell him, I will,' Katie said.

'Don't get involved in this baby sister,' Kendall said.

'Carlos, Stephanie kissed me,' Logan said.

'Wow, did we miss something? James asked.

'I don't understand, why would she kiss you after sending me that letter?' Carlos asked.

'Actually, she wrote the letter to Logan but Camille lost it,' Kendall said.

'Then Buddha Bob found it and wanted to return it to Camille but first, he had to take care of clogging emergencies here. When he got here, he found your Helmet and the letter accidently slipped into it,' Katie said.

'So does this mean I don't have a Secret Admirer?' Carlos asked.

'Yes, I ... guess it does,' Logan said.

'Carlos, are you going to be okay?' Kendall asked.

'I'll be fine, it's just that I was really looking forward to having a date with Stephanie, but who cares anyway. I'll be in the panic room incase anyone needs me,' Carlos said and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

'Okay, how did you guys find out so much about this?' James asked, pointing at Kendall and Katie.

'Jo told me,' Kendall said.

'I figured it out. Now that we've found out the truth, I'ld like to get some sleep,' Katie said as she walked to her room.

'Guys, I feel awful, it's like I stole Carlos' girlfriend,' Logan said.

'Don't be so hard on yourself Logan, we all know you didn't mean for this to happen,' Kendall said.

'Yeah and girls don't even pick who they have a crush on, well, except when it comes to me,' James said.

'Actually James, they do, even when it comes to you and that didn't even make me feel better,' Logan said.

'Right, so what was it like to kiss Stephanie?' James asked.

'She kissed me, but it was really ... nice,' Logan said.

'So you guys are going to start dating, right?' Kendall said.

'I don't know, I think I still have feelings for Camille,' Logan said.

'Oh come on, you've been saying that since you and Camille broke up. I mean, what's the point of break up if you're not going to start dating other girls?' James asked.

'Yeah Logan and if you were not over her then why did you break up with her?' Kendall asked.

'I broke up with her because 96% of all first romances end in break ups, that's just how things are meant to be,' Logan said.

'Okay, all I just heard was blah, blah, blah break up,' James said.

'I don't think that's the only reason why you broke up with her, do you want to tell us your other reason?' Kendall asked. There was suddenly a very awkward silence. Logan had another reason for breaking up with Camille but he didn't want to talk about it especially not with James around. He was very relieved to hear a knock on the door and immediately rushed to open the door.

When Logan opened the door, he saw a very angry looking Mr Bitters standing infront of him with two huge men standing behind him. Before Mr Bitters could say a word, Logan shut the door and locked it.

'Who was it?' Kendall and James asked.

'It was Mr Bitters! He looked really angry and had two really scary looking men standing behind him,' Logan replied.

'Open this door now or I will use force!' Mr Bitters roared from the Hallway.

'What are we going to do? I think he knows we told all those girls he was permitting the payment of a lower rent,' Kendall said.

'He's gonna kill us! And I'm too young and handsome to die!' James screamed.

'Guys relax, the door is locked and it's not like he's going to break down the door just to get to us,' Logan said. Suddenly, the three boys could hear a very loud bang on the door which sounded like the door was being hit by something very heavy.

'He's going to break down the door and kill us!' Logan said.

'Boys, what is all this noise about?' Mrs Knight said as she walked out of her room. 'You boys know I haven't been feeling very stromg lately and I need all the rest I can get but I can't get any rest with you boys playing with the door like that.'

'Mum, we're not playing, we did something wrong to Bitters and now he wants to break down the door just because we won't let him come in,' Kendall said.

'So that he can kill us!' James and Logan screamed.

The door fell to the ground as Mr Bitters and his men walked in. 'Now get them!' Mr Bitters said, pointing at Kendall, James and Logan. The three boys screamed and immediately tried to hide behind Mrs Knight.

'Bitters wait! Just tell me what the boys did and I promise you that we will find a solution that doesn't involve anymore noise or bloodshed,' Mrs Knight said.

'Fine, these hooligans went around telling everyone that I was permitting the payment of a lower rent, like I would ever allow any such thing!' Mr Bitters said.

'Alright, boys go and tell everyone that what you told them was a lie,' Mrs Knight said, not at all surprised that the boys would do something like that.

'Furthermore, since we're all discussing punishments, you are not allowed to dip a toe into the Palm Woods pool for the next one month!' Mr Bitters said.

'What? You can't keep us away from the pool!' Kendall said.

'Maybe I can't, but they can,' Mr Bitters said pointing at the two fierce looking men standing beside him, 'one more thing, if you do anything like this again I will find a way to break your Lease and kick you out of the Palm Woods!' Mr Bitters added as he and his men walked out of the Apartment.

'Boys, please try to obey Bitters a little bit more so he won't kick us out, okay,' Mrs Knight said.

'Alright mum, we'll get our lists and get started,' Kendall said.

'While you're at it, get Buddha Bob to come and fix the door, I really have to go back to sleep. By the way, where is Carlos?' Mrs Knight asked.

'He's in the panic room,' James said.

'The where?' Mrs Knight asked.

'Long story,' all three boys answered at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the final chapter of this Fic.**

* * *

><p>'Logan are you ready?' Kendall asked. He, Logan and James stood at the entrance to the Lobby and watched Stephanie who was sitting quietly on a pool chair.<p>

'Yeah, I think so,' Logan said.

'Remember, it's almost like breaking up with her so you have to quickly add that you guys can still be friends and then try to make her laugh,' James said.

'Okay, but I hope she doesn't cry - I can't handle tears,' Logan said.

'Don't worry, I'm sure she won't cry. Now come on James, we have to get Carlos out of the panic room!' Kendall said as he and James walked away. Logan really didn't want to hurt Stephanie but he wasn't over Camille and only liked Stephanie as a friend.

'Hi Stephanie,' Logan said when he finally had the nerve to walk up to her.

'Hi Logan,' Stephanie said.

'Listen about the kiss and everything, I really like you but I don't think I'm really over Camille,' Logan said.

'Oh,' that was all Stephanie could say. Now that she knew that she couldn't date Logan, she felt like she had ruined their friendship by kissing him.

'But nothing has to weird or awkward between us,' Logan immediately added, 'I mean, we can still do stuff we usually do, like hang out at the pool.'

'Making our own horror movies,' Stephanie said.

'Pranking Bitters,' Logan said.

'Rocking out to BTR,' Stephanie said.

'Ah, good times,' Stephanie and Logan said and immediately started laughing.

'Hey, if it helps when Jo first got here, I was crazy about her and so were Kendall, Carlos and James,' Logan said.

'No way, you liked Jo?' Stephanie asked.

'It sounds crazy doesn't it coz now she's like one of my best friends,' Logan said.

'Logan you really have to go and see Camille,' Stephanie said.

'Why? Is she sick?' Logan asked.

'No, but she told me that she's not over you and since you're not over her, you guys should totally get back together,' Stephanie said.

'You really think so? I mean, you'ld be okay with it?' Logan said.

'No, not really, but you and Camille definitely belong together and I am not going to get in the way of that,' Stephanie said.

'Stephanie, you're the best,' Logan said as he hugged Stephanie.

'This is not helping, is it?' Logan said over Stephanie shoulder.

'Nope, but I liked it,' Stephanie said when she had pulled away from Logan's embrace.

'One more thing, what I told you about Bitters permitting lower rent is not true,' Logan said.

'Yeah, it was sounding too good to be true, anyway, are you going to see Camille or what?' Stephanie said.

'Right, bye Stephanie,' Logan said as he walked back into the Lobby and then into the elevator. While the elevator moved upwards, Logan tried to think of exactly what he was going to say to Camille. When the elevator doors slid open at the fourth floor, Logan rushed out of it, walked down the hallway and stopped infront of Camille's Apartment. He knocked on the door and waited nervously for some one to open it.

'Hi Logan,' Jo said when she had opened the door.

'Hi Jo, is Camille in?' Logan asked.

'Sure, come in,' Jo replied.

Logan walked into the Apartment and saw Camille sitting on the couch. Immediately she saw him, she stood and walked up to him.

'Camille, we really need to talk,' Logan said.

'Okay, you guys definitely need privacy so I'm just gonna go to the pool,' Jo said as she walked out of the Apartment and shut the door.

'Logan, if you're here to tell me that you want to start dating Stephanie, don't worry about it, I know,' Camille said.

'What? No, I'm here to talk about our break up,' Logan said.

'Well, what about it?'

'When you kissed James, I felt like you were no longer into me, I felt like he was a much better guy than I could ever be. I guess the real reason I broke up with you is coz I thought that you were going to dump me for him.'

'But you told me that me that you had forgiven me for kissing James.'

'I know that and now I also know that I was really stupid to break up with you. Camille, I want us to get back together.'

'Logan, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that, but we can't get back together.'

'Why not?'

'If we do we might hurt Stephanie.'

'No we won't, besides, she told me to get back together with you.'

'Really? Then that means one thing,' Camille said as she immediately slapped him and started kissing him all over his face till she she had smeared her lipstick all over his face. She then pulled him into a tight embrace and leaned her head against his chest.

'I missed you,' Camille said softly.

'I missed you too and this time, I'm never letting you go,' Logan said.

* * *

><p>Stephanie walked through the park feeling happy and at peace. Even if Logan didn't feel the same way about her, she still got to be his friend and that was more than enough for her.<p>

She felt rather surprised to see Carlos sitting on the bench infront of the Fountain and he looked like he was in deep thought. She immediately assumed that he was thinking about the letter and everything that had happended through out today which made her feel terrible. She then decided to walk up to him and set things straight.

'Hey Carlos, can I sit?' Stephanie asked when she had finally gotten to Carlos.

'Of course you can,' Carlos said.

'Listen, I'm sorry that the letter got to you and made you think that I was your Secret Admirer. I'm sure that I'm definitely the last person you want around you right now.'

'That's ridiculous, you're my friend and I'ld always want you around me. So how did it go with Logan?'

'Well, let's just say things didn't end the way I wanted but we're still friends.'

'What happened?'

'He's not over Camille. Anyway, enough about me, what are you doing here? You're not even wearing your Helmet.'

'I just wanted to get out of the panic room, you know, get some fresh air.'

'You wanted to get out of the where?'

'You know what just forget that I said that. I actually came here to think about how stupid I was to think that I had a Secret Admirer. I mean it was pretty stupid of me to think that, right?'

'No, I don't think so, why would you ever think that?'

'It's just that, Logan just had one, I'm pretty sure Kendall has one and James - James even had a stalker once. But, I guess girls just can't like me like that.'

'Carlos, that is not true and you're forgetting something.'

'What?'

'Actually, it's a bunch of things. You're forgetting that you're nice, fun, crazy, funny, down to earth and really sweet. Besides, I know a lot of girls that admire you - they're your fans and you have a lot of them. You're a really awesome guy Carlos and right now, the only person that isn't seeing it, is you.'

'Thanks Stephanie, I also think that you're a really awesome girl too and do you know what awesome guys do for awesome girls?'

'What?'

'They buy them corn dogs.'

'Now that's the Carlos I'm used to, but before we go and buy the corn dogs, can we just sit here and talk?'

'Okay, so what do you wanna talk about?'

'Well Logan told me that all four of you were crazy about Jo when she first got here, so you can just tell me about that.'

'Ah, the day Jo Taylor arrived at the Palm Woods, that's one day I don't think I'll ever forget ...'

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**A/N: Sorry if this story did not end the way you wanted it to. Honestly, I didn't know how exactly to end this story. Please leave a review and tell me about your best moment in the story.**

**Once again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
